how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/security/selinux
Howto configure the Linux kernel / security / selinux ---- *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) NSA SELinux Support **depends on SECURITY && NET && INET **default n **: This selects NSA Security-Enhanced Linux (SELinux). You will also need a policy configuration and a labeled filesystem. You can obtain the policy compiler (checkpolicy), the utility for labeling filesystems (setfiles), and an example policy configuration from . If you are unsure how to answer this question, answer N. *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX_BOOTPARAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) NSA SELinux boot parameter **depends on SECURITY_SELINUX **default n **: This option adds a kernel parameter 'selinux', which allows SELinux to be disabled at boot. If this option is selected, SELinux functionality can be disabled with selinux=0 on the kernel command line. The purpose of this option is to allow a single kernel image to be distributed with SELinux built in, but not necessarily enabled. **: If you are unsure how to answer this question, answer N. *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX_BOOTPARAM_VALUE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "NSA SELinux boot parameter default value" **depends on SECURITY_SELINUX_BOOTPARAM 0 1 **default 1 **: This option sets the default value for the kernel parameter 'selinux', which allows SELinux to be disabled at boot. If this option is set to 0 (zero), the SELinux kernel parameter will default to 0, disabling SELinux at bootup. If this option is set to 1 (one), the SELinux kernel parameter will default to 1, enabling SELinux at bootup. **: If you are unsure how to answer this question, answer 1. *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX_DISABLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) NSA SELinux runtime disable **depends on SECURITY_SELINUX **default n **: This option enables writing to a selinuxfs node 'disable', which allows SELinux to be disabled at runtime prior to the policy load. SELinux will then remain disabled until the next boot. This option is similar to the selinux=0 boot parameter, but is to support runtime disabling of SELinux, e.g. from /sbin/init, for portability across platforms where boot parameters are difficult to employ. **: If you are unsure how to answer this question, answer N. *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX_DEVELOP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) NSA SELinux Development Support **depends on SECURITY_SELINUX **default y **: This enables the development support option of NSA SELinux, which is useful for experimenting with SELinux and developing policies. If unsure, say Y. With this option enabled, the kernel will start in permissive mode (log everything, deny nothing) unless you specify enforcing=1 on the kernel command line. You can interactively toggle the kernel between enforcing mode and permissive mode (if permitted by the policy) via /selinux/enforce. *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX_AVC_STATS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) NSA SELinux AVC Statistics **depends on SECURITY_SELINUX **default y **: This option collects access vector cache statistics to /selinux/avc/cache_stats, which may be monitored via tools such as avcstat. *'Option:' SECURITY_SELINUX_CHECKREQPROT_VALUE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "NSA SELinux checkreqprot default value" **depends on SECURITY_SELINUX 0 1 **default 1 **: This option sets the default value for the 'checkreqprot' flag that determines whether SELinux checks the protection requested by the application or the protection that will be applied by the kernel (including any implied execute for read-implies-exec) for mmap and mprotect calls. If this option is set to 0 (zero), SELinux will default to checking the protection that will be applied by the kernel. If this option is set to 1 (one), SELinux will default to checking the protection requested by the application. The checkreqprot flag may be changed from the default via the 'checkreqprot=' boot parameter. It may also be changed at runtime via /selinux/checkreqprot if authorized by policy. **: If you are unsure how to answer this question, answer 1. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux